Un romance con Big Mom (MxM)
by amadalinlin
Summary: Esto está basado en los sucesos acontecidos tras la conversación telefónica con Mugiwara no Luffy (cap. 572 del anime, más o menos).


**Big Mom x tú**

*Si no vas al día con lo que ha salido en el anime a mediados de 2019 esto está petado de spoilers para ti, aunque nada de esto es canon. El gran Oda ha creado todo el mundo de One Piece, yo solo he usado sus personajes para crear esta bazofia, así que, todo el COPYRIGHT es para él. Este fanfic es de romance entre chicas, o sea, BM y tú (que en caso de no ser una chica, te tienes que imaginar que eres una). Último aviso: si eres homófobo, eres un mierdas.*

Capítulo 1

"Maldito mocoso..." repitió para si misma tras haber amenazado a Sombrero de Paja y colgado el teléfono, enfadada.

Su boca babeaba ácido mientras se erguía en su sofá y se disponía a levantarse. Sus hijos y homies representaban el completo horror en sus caras que tú también sentías ahora mismo. La mama estaba enfurecida y en sus ojos se hallaba la cólera. Todos temíais que fuera a perder la cabeza otra vez. Y de pronto, en medio del inmenso silencio, comenzó a emerger esa característica carcajada.

"¡MAMAMAMA! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a comerse _mis_ chuches? Ese niñato es tan valiente como estúpido. Será todo un placer acabar con él." Durante una pausa de unos cinco segundos, su cara burlona mudó a una seria y exigió a Streusen que le hiciera el _croquembouche_ más delicioso que jamás hubiera creado y a todo el resto que marchara con él. "Menos (tú)."

Tú ya te lo imaginabas, hacía todo lo posible por estar a solas contigo. Ahora que ya no podía tener hijos y se había deshecho definitivamente de todos los pobres diablos que habían yacido con ella buscaba tu compañía más que nunca. Estar en su favor te era mucho más beneficioso que estar en su contra y al fin y al cabo no te había tratado mal en ningún momento (a ti no, al menos), aunque vuestras discusiones eran bien conocidas.

Estabas en desacuerdo con sus políticas en el reino y el trato hacia el resto de la población. Habías visto como se había comido a uno de sus propios hijos en una de estas donde ya no era ella. Nadie en todo Totto Land le contestaba ni le levantaba la voz. Parecía alimentarse no solo de las toneladas de comida que ingería si no también de este miedo que le tenían sus ciudadanos.

Tú, dentro de tus posibilidades como persona que tenía en su favor, hacías lo que fuera por hacerle ver que su tiranía era más que criticable. Que no hacía falta someter a toda su población, a toda su banda, a su familia y a los hombres que la querían para ser una buena líder. Por supuesto que dada su naturaleza de _"cap-quadrat"_ no te hacía ni el menor caso, normalmente se reía de tus intentos, otras callaba, pero tú no abandonabas tu cometido. No sabías qué la había llevado a ser como era y simplemente se lo achacabas a un pasado difícil como tenían la mayoría de las personas que te habías encontrado en el Nuevo Mundo.

"¿Qué deseas, Linlin?" le preguntaste.

"Tu compañía, (tú). Al menos no eres una lameculos como todos estos imbéciles que acabo de echar" dijo.

"Esos imbéciles son tus hijos e hijas, personas que te veneran porque tampoco les dejas muchas más opciones" soltaste sin pensarlo demasiado. Estudiaste sus facciones en pos de una señal que te indicara si debías de salir corriendo.

"Imagino que te creerás que me gusta dejar a la gente sin opciones. Como cuando les exijo que me paguen el impuesto del alma para poder vivir bajo mi protección o que me sigan a las batallas que libro." su tono neutral no delató lo que sentía. "Que sepas, que son libres de marcharse cuando quieran y enfrentarse a mi justicia. No obligo a nadie a ser mi perrito faldero, pero hay quienes lo prefieren a emigrar a otros lados o a enfrentarse la muerte. Siempre les permito elegir mínimo entre dos opciones y quienes prefieren quedarse a mi lado por algo lo harán."

"Les das opciones bajo el marco de tu autoridad. Te he visto aplicar _tu_ justicia y eso de justo no tiene nada. Te he visto exigir las almas de las madres de quienes se han atrevido a exiliarse para introducir el miedo en tu población. Todos han elegido la supervivencia bajo tu mandato antes que la muerte de su madre porque hay quienes las quieren, no como a la madre de _yomesequienes_. Al hacer estas cosas no haces otra que no sea coaccionarnos para que nos quedemos contigo, sabes que sin la coacción estarías más sola que la una." Tú no tenías a una madre por la que temer, tú solo te tenías a ti misma y estabas harta de discutir con la pared cada vez que salía el dichoso tema. "Si no lo quieres ver no es el problema de nadie, ten a tu población feliz y te seguirán, atemorizales y se te rebelarán, milésimo aviso."

Le diste la espalda y te disponías a marchar antes de que te comiera en este mismo lugar.

"Entiendo tus reticencias, no parezco una buena emperatriz, pero tampoco es cierto que no lo soy. Te recuerdo que muchas de las acciones viles que hago las hago en contra de mi propia voluntad, de forma completamente inconsciente. Me gustaría que al menos admitieras eso." se había ruborizado. Nunca habías visto a Charlotte LinLin ruborizarse.

"Si solo hicieras las acciones viles cuando estás en tu modo inconsciente, te lo compraba, pero me temo que no es así y tus excusas me valen verga si tras miles de conversaciones que hemos mantenido aún no has cambiado tus políticas del terror. Me voy de este país, se acabó. Búscame, tortúrame, róbame el alma, haz lo que te dé la gana que no me vas a parar. No pienso seguir formando parte de esta banda pirata ni un día más. Yo pensaba que tenías arreglo, LinLin, pero ya veo que tus eternas excusas no hacen más que permitirte un acomode indefinido. Allí te encuentre Kaido y os matéis entre los dos. Adiós." dijiste.

No te daba del todo igual que te pudiera matar como probablemente haría tras bombardearla con tantas verdades como acababas de hacer. Tú apreciabas tu vida. Sí que te habías prometido no continuar con ella si no cambiaba sus formas y ya llevabas un par de años en su banda. En todos estos años, lo único que había cambiado era su trato hacia ti, pero no soportabas el sometimiento constante al resto. "Si continúa tratando así a sus propios hijos, no, definitivamente no tiene remedio. He hecho bien diciéndole lo que pienso, a lo mejor cuando ya no esté empezará a reflexionar" pensaste. Cuando fuiste a abrir la puerta-homie esta no cedía. La cara emergió.

"De aquí no sale nadie hasta que no hayáis arreglado vuestras diferencias, juasjuasjuas" dijo, burlándose con toda su jeta en tu cara.

"LinLin, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? Te he dicho que me hagas lo que quieras, pero que me voy a ir. Como si es martilleando esta mierda de puerta con vida. De hecho, ¡todo tu país es un escenario macabro! ¡Estás constantemente vigilando a la gente! Eres una tirana, LinLin, ¡que me dejes salir!" gritabas hacia la puerta, ya del todo desquiciada, mientras intentabas forzar el pomo.

Después de entender que el pomo no iba a ceder, empezaste a aporrear con los puños y las piernas la homie-puerta en si. Tras eso te dispusiste a desenvainar tu espada del cinto cuando, de pronto, Big Mom se interpuso entre la homie-puerta y tú, apartándote con su masivo cuerpo y haciendo que te cayeras de culo al suelo. Tu espada ya desenvainada había hecho un tajo en la tela de su vestido y en la piel de su barriga, sin proporcionarle rasguño alguno a esta última. Era una bola de acero que jamás lograrías vencer... y con ese pensamiento afloraron las lágrimas.


End file.
